Lose Control
by AnaloveTB
Summary: Il allait faire chauffer sa putain d'arme et vite. Son rire qui était devenu presque démentiel s'arrêta net. Il ramena son arme plus fermement à sa tempe. / BIGBANG.Yaoi.Lemon.Multi-chapters.GTOP/GTAE.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Lose Control

Pairing: Jiyong x Seunghyun [Bigbang]

Rating: M

Résumé: Et maintenant il était là... Face à sa mission, face à l'objet à abattre, à visage découvert. Il pouvait voir une lueur d'interrogation dans ces yeux... Ceux qui le fixaient avec incompréhension. Il devait tirer. Et maintenant. Mais son coeur battait toujours trop vite. Sa main tremblait et son regard devint humide. POurquoi est-ce que Seunghyun ne sortait pas de sa tête. POurquoi ne libérait-il pas son coeur?

Note de l'auteur: Alors... Bonjour tout le monde, je crève de faim mais en attendant que mon cher paternel ai fini de faire le repas, je poste! C'est un prologue, court, d'une fiction qui a déjà deux chapitres, le troisième en cours, toujours disponible sur mon blog. Bref... je ne promet pas, et même je peux vous assurer que la parution sera très désordonnée, avec des délais d'attente inimaginable... Enfin, je ferais de mon mieux!

Cette fois-ci, vous pouvez voir que mes victimes ne seront pas les SHINee, mais les Bigbang, LE groupe coréen par excellence, LE groupe d'artiste avec Jiyong (G-Dragon, le leader), Seunghyun (T.O.P, le rappeur), Youngbae (Taeyang, le leader vocal), Seungri (V.I, chanteur et le plus jeune) et Daesung (chanteur aussi, excellent qui plus est).

Bon, je vais vous laisser lire tranquille, juste, l'ambiance est assez sombre et il s'agit d'une fiction où nos chers artistes ne sont pas des artistes... Bonne lecture je l'espère =D !

* * *

Le sang froid ne s'apprend pas. Forcément on peut le cultiver, mais il faut l'avoir de nature. Quand vous vous retrouvez à suivre une cible durant des heures, des jours, parfois même des semaines, les situations périlleuses s'enchaînent. Alors évidemment, le sang froid est de mise. Mais le moment qui vous en demandera le plus, c'est quand vous posez votre main sur le métal froid de votre arme. Elle vous fait frissonner. Vous savez que grâce à elle vous êtes fort ou en tout cas, vous vous sentez fort. Quand vous la sortez de l'étui, son poids vous empêche de trembler, vous la maintenez fermement, comme vous feriez avec la nuque de votre amant pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Quand vous levez l'arme, votre seconde main rejoint la première tandis que votre index se pose sur la gâchette. Votre cible ne vous a toujours pas remarqué. C'est moins drôle je dois l'avouer... Mais c'est pour plus de sécurité, on ne sait jamais. Même en étant des professionnels, on est pas à l'abri de rater notre coup. Les deux yeux ouverts, vous visez. Votre respiration se fait plus courte mais pas de manière désordonnée. Juste pour faire moins de bruit, ou alors l'excitation d'avoir un certains pouvoir sur la vie des gens qui vous prend aux tripes, allez savoir. De votre cerveau jusqu'à votre doigt, passe alors ce courant électrique qui mène l'information... L'information cruciale, celle qui mettra fin à la vie de quelqu'un. Un déclic. Un coup étouffé par le silencieux. Vos mains reculent très légèrement sous la puissance de votre arme. Et la cible tombe déjà, à quelques mètres de là. En un clin d'œil, tout est réglé.

La cible est agitée de soubresauts, j'ai tapé en pleins cœur. Maintenant, il faut récupérer la balle. Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'on laisse une balle sur sa cible. Un simple tueur à l'occasion le ferait, un tueur en série aussi... Mais pas nous. Pas les pros. Jamais vous ne verrez un « tueur à gage » laisser une balle sur une de ses cibles. Alors évidemment les organes internes ne sont pas ma tasse de thé, mais je fais avec. De plus, en enlevant la balle, reconnaître de quel calibre il aurait s'agit relèverait de l'exploit, vu le travail de boucher que je fais. Je crois que sur ce point là, mon compagnon est beaucoup plus doué que moi... Je veux dire, il n'est pas aussi bon tireur, mais niveau extraction des balles... « c'est un jeu d'enfant » me dit-il. Le boulot est terminé. Balle et gants sont retirés, je n'ai pas jeté un coup d'œil de plus à la cible que je suis déjà dans ma voiture, roulant calmement, oreillette en marche...

C'est réglé, dis-je.

Bien, passez à l'agence. Vous aurez votre dû.

Dans un quart d'heure.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à raccrocher j'interpelais mon interlocuteur au dernier moment.

Excusez-moi! Dis-je presque précipitamment.

Oui?

Jiyong est rentré?

Il vient de prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez vous apparemment. Je crois qu'il trouvait que vous preniez trop de temps...

Merci, dis-je froidement, sans plus de cérémonie avant de raccrocher.

Argent en poche, précieusement enveloppé, je poussais la porte d'un loft luxueux. Un silence de mort - quelle ironie - hormis un bruit de douche venant de la salle de bain était présent. Je laissais choir ma veste sur un fauteuil de cuir noir vide et froid tout en déposant l'enveloppe contenant les billets sur la table basse. L'eau de la douche cessa. Je me versais un whisky et le bu cul sec. Je m'en servais alors un second tandis que j'entendais des pas se diriger vers le salon où je me trouvais déjà.

- Tu es là?

Je me retournais, mon verre à la main . Jiyong se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine une serviette autour de la taille, une autre dans la main se séchant les cheveux. Plus petit que moi, plus fin aussi, ses muscles saillaient pourtant. Cependant... il me semblait qu'il avait encore mincit cette dernière semaine. A croire qu'il ne se nourrissait pas quand je n'étais pas là. Un léger sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres alors que je le rejoignais devant le frigo. Me plantant derrière lui je passais ma tête au dessus de son épaule et l'embrassait au coin de la bouche.

- Tu pues l'alcool! me dit-il.  
- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, je n'ai bu qu'un verre, lui répondis-je.  
- Hm... à propos, tu n'étais pas censé arrêter?

Je ne répondais pas et m'éloignais. Je ne sais pas si notre travail a déteint sur notre mode de vie ou non mais... je ne me souviens pas que c'était comme ça avant. Quand nous nous retrouvions on se montrait toujours, par un moyen ou un autre, à quel point on s'était manqué. A quel point nous souffrions sans l'autre. A quel point on s'aimait...  
Tout sauf cette insensibilité ambiante qui ne nous quittait plus. Tout sauf cette ignorance maladive qui nous bouffait un peu plus chaque jour. La fatigue nous empêche de parler de ce qui serait nécessaire, de ce problème. Le comportement neutre que nous devons adopter dès que nous quittons notre espace de vie pour aller "travailler" ne disparait plus. Il s'est insinué en nous. Faire la différence entre un tel "travail" et la vie privée n'est pas chose aisée, loin de là... Alors quand les deux compagnons exercent ce même métier, faire la part des choses est encore plus compliqué.

- Tu as mangé? demandais-je à mon homme.

Aucune réponse ne me parvenait. Et pour cause, je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher, derrière moi...

- J'ai envie de toi, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Même ces mots ne me faisaient plus rien. J'aurais tant donné pour réagir encore quelque chose. J'avais envie de rire de moi-même, mais ne le faisais pas de peur de vexer Jiyon qui pourrait le prendre pour lui. Je le laissais embrasser mon cou sans aucune tendresse. Je finis mon verre sans ménagement alors que mon amant s'attaquait aux premiers boutons de ma chemise, ne me faisant même pas frissonner, comme autrefois. Je n'en éprouvais aucune honte... N'est-ce pas malheureux? Mais je savais très bien que Jiyon non plus ne réagissait plus comme avant. Le fait que ma chemise soit déjà au sol me le confirmait. Auparavant... il aurait fait durer les choses. Je veux dire... Pas qu'il soit sadique ou quoi que ce soit, mais me faire patienter jusqu'au bout de mes limites, c'était son truc. Il y aurait été plus doucement, plus langoureusement. S'attachant à faire frissonner mon corps, à en embrasser chaque parcelle jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, qu'il me laisse le prendre comme il aimait tant... Si doucement et violemment tout à la fois. Mais plus maintenant. Seul l'acte en lui-même comptait. Seuls les besoins primaires avaient survécus. Nous ne faisions plus "l'amour", nous l'avions détruit, nous « baisions » juste. Mais je ne lui reprochait rien, j'étais tout aussi fautif dans cette histoire. Il avait déjà ouvert ma braguette. Évidemment, même si mon corps ne répondait plus à ses avances comme autrefois, il réagissait malgré tout, je suis un homme, j'aime Jiyon et je le désire toujours. Alors je me levais, me tournais face à lui et lui intima de me suivre jusqu'à la chambre. Il le fit, de très près, jouant avec mon jean qui tombait. Je le perdis en route, nous n'arriverions pas jusqu'à notre chambre, trop pressés... Le couloir allait faire l'affaire, encore une fois. Je me collais à lui, le déshabillais à la hâte et le pris. Juste comme ça, chaudement et froidement à la fois, avec envie car je le désirais, je l'aimais... sans parce que je ne voulais plus le faire comme ça, pas avec cette atmosphère, cette fatigue, ce manque de chaleur, ce manque de communion, de partage,...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello tout le monde! Voici donc le chapitre premier de Lose Control. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira. Ne m'en voulez pas, mes chapitres sont courts, et je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant...

Allé, assez parlé, retrouvons nos deux Bigbang dans cet univers alternatif!

Bonne lectuuuuure ~~ !

* * *

**LOSE CONTROL**

**Chapitre premier:**

Un bruit aigu faisait rage dans le couloir où la faible lumière du jour naissant perçait. Tandis que mon corps nu frissonnait, ma main se dirigeait à taton vers l'objet responsable de mon réveil si brutal. Je sentis un corps s'agiter à mes côtés...

- Magne-toi de répondre merde!

Apparemment, Jiyong avait compris plus vite que moi qu'il s'agissait de mon portable. Ne trouvant pas l'objet du délit, je me redressais alors sur un sol peu accueillant avant de repérer mon portable, quelques centimètres plus loin. A quatre pattes, j'approchais et me demandais si j'allais décrocher ou tout simplement trouver une fenêtre et le balancer sans aucun scrupule...

Je décidais de décrocher, me rendant compte que la fenêtre la plus proche était à deux portes de là.

- Ouais?

- Sympa l'accueil! T'as dormi dans la rue ou quoi? Jiyon t'a enfin foutu dehors?

- YoungBae...

Je ne sentis pas mon amant se tendre à l'entente de ce prénom, un peu plus loin, derrière moi.

- En personne! Alors, il t'a foutu dehors? Parce que sinon tu sais tu peux venir à la maison... Dae n'est pas là, il est parti voir sa famille et moi je me sens un peu dél...

- Active!

- Pfff... t'es pas marrant!

- …

- T'as une mission pour aujourd'hui, je pense pas que ça te prenne plus que la journée.

- Fax-moi les infos comme d'habitude, pourquoi tu m'appelles?

- Je... voulais te faire mes excuses...

- Je sais pas ce que tu as pris mais tu délires complètement, j'te laisse!

Je finis par me lever totalement et marcher à côté de Jiyong sans même un regard vers lui, en direction de la salle de bain. Je repoussais la porte derrière moi sans vraiment vérifier si elle était bien fermée. En même temps, il était rare que je la verrouille, alors à quoi bon perdre du temps avec une telle futilité.

Je cherchais ma brosse à dent quand je remarquais que le meuble sur lequel étaient entassées mes affaires de toilettes était légèrement écarté du mur... J'allais continuer mes recherches mais je me retournais de nouveau vers le mobilier. Le pot était renversé. Bon, maintenant, je savais au moins où était ma brosse à dent. Me penchant, j'essayais d'apercevoir où avait atterrit ce foutu objet, mais ne voyait rien. Je plongeais alors sans hésitation, sans doutes aucuns ma main derrière le meuble blanc. Du bout des doigts, je sentis une sorte de tissus. Certainement pas ma brosse à dent apparemment. J'allais me redresser voyant que je ne la retrouverais pas là quand je sentis un parfum étranger. Je me figeais alors. Le cœur battant, je savais que je connaissais ce parfum, qui tout d'un d'un coup, me parut bien moins agréable qu'avant. Je l'avais déjà senti... mais sur qui? Mué d'un tout nouveau but, je replongeais derrière la commode y enfonçant presque mon épaule au passage. Je parvins enfin à extirper entre l'index et le majeur le tissu parfumé. Après l'avoir déposé, je l'observais de loin. Mon nez me piquait dû à la puissance du parfum, ou alors, peut être que je pressentais que j'allais vraiment haïr cette senteur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... Ma tête me tournait, sûrement dû au fait d'être resté la tête en bas plusieurs minutes... Ou alors, je pressentais que mon monde serait bouleversé. Le bout de tissu était blanc. Je ne portais jamais de blanc. Pas à moi donc. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas porté un parfum aussi répulsif. Fou comme je détestais un peu plus à chaque instant l'odeur qui émanait du tee-shirt. Jiyong... portait beaucoup de blanc en dehors du travail. Mais même en boule sur le meuble, je pouvais voir qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement pas d'un tee-shirt à sa taille. Trop grand.

J'ouvrais le robinet d'eau chaude. Tout en me déshabillant, je ne quittais pas ce bout de tissu à l'odeur nauséabonde des yeux. J'entrais, les effluves du parfum ne me quittant pas. Je voyais double. Ma tête tournait toujours plus vite. Mes jambes tremblaient et je glissais. J'atterris violemment sur mon coude. La douleur aigüe qu'engendra ma chute n'était rien par rapport à la soudaine frayeur qui s'était immiscée dans mon cœur. Pourquoi avais-je si peur d'un coup? Un mince filet rouge se mélangea à l'eau dans le bac de douche. Merde, j'avais dû m'ouvrir en tombant. Je soulevais alors mon coude du sol et entendit un objet retomber. Je baissais les yeux... Un rasoir? Cette saloperie m'a bien amoché le coude! Moi qui en me rasant ne m'étais jamais fait une seule coupure... Un des rasoirs de Jiyong... Depuis quand se rasait-il en se douchant? Les palpitations de mon cœur redoublèrent d'intensité de manière inexplicable.

- Tu as laissé ton rasoir dans la douche.

- Impossible, je ne me rase pas dans la douche, dis Jiyong l'air absent assis dans la cuisine.

- Et pourtant, je me suis ramassé dessus.

- Comique, enchaina-t-il en avalant une gorgée de café, sans afficher la moindre expression.

Étrangement, et cela faisait une éternité que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé, la pensée salace qu'auparavant, il n'avalait pas que du café le matin, le midi, le soir, bref dès que l'on se voyait, me vint à l'esprit. Suite à ça, je dû me retenir au plan de travail pour ne pas m'étaler pour la seconde fois de la matinée.

- Le fax, me dit mon amant.

Je me retournais doucement et ayant repris mes esprits, je me dirigeais quelques pas plus loin, entre la cuisine et le salon. L'appareil clignotait. Il avait dû arriver pendant que j'étais sous la douche. Je pris la feuille et lu. A 1 heure de la ville en voiture évidemment. Une cible à la con cette fois-ci. Voilà pourquoi ça ne devrait pas me prendre plus de la journée. Juste une histoire de vengeance d'un mari trompé par une femme bafouée. L'amant n'y survivrait pas apparemment... Hmm, 9h30. Autant y aller dès maintenant, je serais rentré beaucoup plus vite comme ça.

- Sûr pour le rasoir? Ajoutais-je avant de quitter l'appartement.

- Certains.

Alors que je claquais la porte derrière moi, j'eus l'impression qu'une lance me traversa le thorax entre les deux poumons, me coupant la respiration quelques instants. Peut-être... Peut-être devrais-je prendre un médicament avant de partir? Accomplir ce type de boulot avec une nausée, des troubles de la respiration, des maux de têtes ou autre n'était pas vraiment recommandé à ce que je sache. N'ayant même pas encore lâché la poignée derrière moi, je la tournais alors en sens inverse. Les mots que j'entendis alors firent s'abaisser l'épée de Damoclès qui me pendait au dessus de la tête depuis quelques temps.

- Il est parti.

Pourquoi mon homme disait-il cela? Ha, pas besoin d'être une lumière pour comprendre. Ma tête se brisa, mon corps se déchira en son intérieur.

- Vient.

A qui parlait-il? Le tee-shirt... Le rasoir...? Le parfum! C'est quelqu'un que je connais, mais qui... Ma main se crispa sur la poignée, faisant blanchir mes articulations. Cependant, je ne pipais mots.

- Pervers, attend au moins d'être arrivé ici pour penser à ça... Sinon je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'attendre.

Le genre d'allusions qui devraient m'être réservées non? Le genre de paroles qu'il ne devrait vouloir dire qu'à moi. Une chaleur insupportable s'insinua dans mes poignets, dans mon ventre, dans ma gorge. Je voyais rouge.

Je me postais dans la cage d'escalier. 7 étages se faisaient rarement à pied, l'ascenseur était plus courant... J'attendis. D'après l'horloge, pas énormément, mais ma perception du temps avait l'air de s'être considérablement rallongée depuis ce matin.

Il entra. Des rires. Puis le silence. J'entrais à mon tour. Une fois la porte passée, le silence n'était plus. Déjà des soupires atteignaient mes oreilles. Ceux de Jiyong et ceux de l'homme que je venais de voir rentrer dans mon appartement. Cet homme à qui j'ai parlé il y a une heure peut-être. Celui-là même qui m'a donné ma mission, celui-là même qui m'a invité dans son lit, celui-là même qui s'est excusé.

Putain quel con... Moi qui croyait qu'il s'était encore shooté. Non, je suis juste con, aveuglément con, tellement con que je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement avec son habitude à se raser dans la douche, tellement con que je n'ai pas vu que c'était son habituel débardeur blanc hideux, tellement con que je n'ai pas reconnu son immonde parfum qui me donne envie de vomir rien que d'y penser.

Putain quel con... J'avançais doucement dans le couloir, en silence. Ils font ça dans notre chambre, notre lit,... Ne peuvent-ils pas au moins avoir la décence de le faire dans une des deux chambres d'amis que ce foutu de loft géant possède? Non, il faut m'humilier un peu plus. Me laisser dormir dans votre souillure... Peu importe. Toujours d'un pas calme, mais décidé, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée. J'ouvris le tiroir d'une commode noire et en extirpait un petit enregistreur. Je l'ouvris. Une cassette y était. Parfait. Je rembobinais au maximum. Arrivé à la porte de... « ma » chambre, j'ouvris la porte discrètement.

Putain, ils font ça sur mon bureau aussi. Prendre celui de Jiyong les auraient dérangés? Je poussais le bouton d'enregistrement et laissais l'objet là. Ils ne le remarqueraient pas de toute façon. Je sortais le fax de ma mission de la poche de ma veste quand un premier cris retentit. Je fus cependant quelque peu rassuré. Cela aurait fait bien longtemps que « mon » beau blond aurait poussé des cris dignes de ce nom si ça avait été moi...

Penser ainsi me retourna l'estomac. Voilà... Je commençais à réaliser. Je pris un stylo et m'assis dans la cuisine, autour de la table ronde. Je regardais autour de moi. Tout était gris et flou. Les murs qui devaient être blancs, les placards noirs aux vitres transparentes, le frigo, le luminaire, les fruits,... Tout était gris et terne maintenant. Mes yeux me brûlaient. La plume dans une main, je lissais le fax sur la table afin d'effacer les plis de l'autre. La main tremblante j'approchais du papier. J'écrivais par dessus les lettres informatiques. J'écrivais des phrases sans suites. Parfois juste des mots. Juste ce qui me passais par la tête... Je crois même avoir parlé qu'il faudrait mettre une machine de linge dans l'après-midi. Au bout d'un moment je me rendis compte que je n'écrivais plus mais que j'essuyais sans cesse des gouttes qui tombaient sur le papier, des grognements de plaisir insupportables en bruit de fond. L'encre bleu du stylo plume bavait à cause des larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux sans autorisations.

Peu après, mes joues finirent par sécher. Les yeux toujours humides, je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain où je récupérais le rasoir et le débardeur. Je posais le tout sur la table de la cuisine en compagnie de mes mots presque illisibles. A croire que mon timing était parfait, comme souvent, j'arrivais à la chambre quand les derniers cris se firent entendre. Merci pour mes pauvres oreilles, ce ne fut pas Jiyong qui cria le dernier, ce ne serait donc pas sur sa voix emplie d'un plaisir donné par un autre que moi que je quitterais cet appartement. Je ramassais l'enregistreur et le coupais. Je le rembobinais pour faciliter le travail à mon... à Jiyong. Vieille habitude sûrement. Je le posais à côté du fax, et des affaires retrouvées, déposant ensuite mon « arme de service » comme on s'amusait à l'appeler. Quel paradoxe.

Je sortais de la cuisine quand j'entendis mon tortionnaire de petit blond:

- On avait laisser la porte ouverte?

- Je ne crois pas, répondis YoungBae, la voix encore enrouée par le plaisir.

Des pas dans la chambre, au même rythme que les miens dans le couloir de l'entrée. Un main qui s'avançait vers la porte tandis que la mienne abaissait la poignée de celle de l'entrée. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent ensembles, d'un même mouvement. Je me retournais, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû, que c'était de la torture envers moi-même,... Mais je l'aime après tout. Alors... Dans ces conditions... Comment ne pas souhaiter voir son visage une dernière fois alors que je m'apprêtais à le quitter. Je me retournais donc et sa tête passa dans le couloir. Il regarda vers le fond et la tourna ensuite dans ma direction. Il m'avait vu. Sa seconde main s'accrocha au chambranle de la porte, signe d'un déséquilibre, mais son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, comme à son habitude.

Un pas de sa part, je reculais. Il était nu. Me ferait-il du mal jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'au bout? Je reculais encore alors qu'il se précipitait en courant vers moi. Je tirais la porte. La refermait sur moi en silence, tandis que le corps pourtant si léger de mon... ancien amant s'affaissait sur celle-ci dans un bruit sourd. Je quittais les lieux, aussi rapidement que possible.

* * *

Voilà voilà, ne me détestez pas... il faut bien qu'il se passe quelque chose... et puis... je ne suis pas une sadique pas d'inquiétudes (-_-' quoi que...).

Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Bisous à tous et rendez-vous au prochain chapiiitre ~ Chuu ~ !

Ana =D.


End file.
